


It's Not The Chat Fic We Wanted, and We Didn't Need This Shit To Begin With

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Chatlogs, Discussion of Knives and stupid names, Drunk Texting, F/F, Gen, Hashtag that's relevant here, I fuckin hate the NY State test, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Swearing, kinda??, my ultimate weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Apple gets drunk off cider, Raven's a gay fuck. All their friends are along for the ride with crytyping and no hetero.What the fuck is this fic.





	It's Not The Chat Fic We Wanted, and We Didn't Need This Shit To Begin With

**Author's Note:**

> You see to start this fic Imma tell y'all a story that you'll probably skip.
> 
> So I am in high school and 'have to' take the NYS test. Unless I opt out.  
> First year I binge read Percy Jackson. Not important.
> 
> Last year I had binge read Ever After High books. Like the main books up til Wonderland Jabberwocky shit. And then the side ones bout Darling, Duchess, and that other chick I forgot.
> 
> Point of the matter is I haven't read a damn word of this since May of 2016, never saw there was videos, and to top it all off I heard there was fanfiction of it three days ago. And on Tuesday we're having math state testing again, ONLY THEY'RE BORDERLINE BLACKMAILING ME TO TAKE THE DAMN THING.
> 
> Ok that ain't relevant.
> 
> But since I can't binge read a random series for three days straight, Imma write fanfiction at 11:18 PM to celebrate me deciding to choose only the letter C on every single answer.
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone's out of character because the only fics I've ever read were poison apple because as a whatever age I was last year I was still a gay lil shit.

_**Fairest:**  ;-;_

**_Birb:_ ** _Apple dear what's wrong_

_**NotMaddie:** Raven let us take care of this. :DDD_

**_PowerNaps:_ ** _APPLE WHAT THE FUCK'S HAPPENING_

 **_Fairest:_ ** _it;;;s nothin i sw ear i just am goin through sommme touagh stuf;f_

 **_Birb:_ ** _Let me check this out._

 **_Birb:_ ** _oh grimm don't say it's about snakes_

 **_Fairest:_ ** _tHEY DONT HAVE ARMS_

 **_NotMaddie:_ ** _raven tell your girlfriend something to make her not sad_

 **_PossiblyKitty:_ ** _vore_

 **_Fairest:_ ** _you have to ruin my perfect lil life don't you_

 **_PossiblyKitty:_ ** _yes._

 **_PowerNaps:_ ** _gotta agree with apple. That was shitty, kitty_

 **_PossiblyKitty:_ ** _oh that rhyme was awful and you should be ashamed._

 **_NotMaddie:_ ** _Agreed!! :333_

 **_Birb:_ ** _she's crying_

 **_PowerNaps:_ ** _Don't worry I gotta plan_

 ** _DogPerson:_** _fuck this shit I'm not staying to see the trainwreck._

 

**_Cerise Hood left the chat._ **

 

 ** _Birb:_** _As right as Cerise probably is about the upcoming_ _train wreck, I appreciate the thought however._

 ** _NotMaddie:_** _I'm going to ask the narrator._

 **_ProbablyKitty:_ ** _what fuckin narrator, this is a chat fic._

 **_NotMaddie:_ ** _shhhhhhhhhhhh dear._

 

_**Madeline Hatter left the chat.** _

 

 **_PowerNaps:_ ** _3_

 ** _Birb:_** _2_

 **_ProbablyKitty:_ ** _1_

 

**_Madeline Hatter joined the chat._ **

 

 **_NotMaddie:_ ** _this new narrator is a gay piece of shit_

 **_PowerNaps:_ ** _I got apple cider for Apple, come outside your room to get it._

 ** _ProbablyKitty:_** _Cannibalism._

 ** _NotMaddie:_** _If Snow White can name her daughter Apple why didn't my father name me Knife. The odds of me specifically getting shanked are stupendous!_

 ** _ProbablyKitty:_** _Lizzie is now 'Guillotine', Cedar is 'Whale', and Raven is ''Small Mining Men'_

 ** _Birb:_** _I'm going to give Apple her cider._

 

**_Briar Beauty left the chat._ **

 

**_Birb:_ ** _I'm going to regret so many things aren't I?_

 ** _NotMaddie:_** _Yes._

 ** _Fairest:_** _I'm baackk!_

 ** _Birb:_** _apple your texts are slurring_

 ** _Fairest:_** _I'm cooooooolllldd!!_

 ** _Fairest:_** _plllss come back and cuddle mwe!1!_

 **_Birb:_ ** _Apple, I'm on the otherside of the room._

 ** _Fairest:_** _rrrrly/?_

 **_Birb:_ ** _aPPLE WHAT ARE YOU DOING_

 **_NotMaddie:_ ** _the narrator told me that was alcoholic cider._

 **_ProbablyKitty:_ ** _Briar's being a bigger bitch than me tonight. I'm offended._

 ** _Birb:_** _Apple crawled onto me and passed out._

 ** _ProbablyKitty:_** _lightweight._

**_NotMaddie:_ ** _so you two didn't xxx?_

**_Birb:_** _it's been five seconds, what do you think?_

 ** _NotMaddie:_** _so the narrator did hold back when she mentioned she was considering adding aphrodisiacs in this fic_

 ** _ProbablyKitty:_** _no fun._

 ** _Birb:_** _apple is so cute when sleeping_

 ** _NotMaddie:_** _whelp have fun staring at a white chick while being unable to sleep for the next 8+ hours._

 ** _ProbablyKitty:_** _somnophiliac._

 

**_Madeline Hatter left the chat._ **

**_Kitty Cheshire left the chat._ **

**_Raven Queen left the chat._ **


End file.
